Unrequited Mirage
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: Taito couldn't help but love Kiku from afar. Though someone as tainted as him didn't have the right to get closer to someone so pure like his angel Kiku. But that evening, what he learnt made him change his perspective about everything. Nothing is the way it seems. And unfortunately, it applied to Kiku as well. TaitoXKiku One-Shot


It was his grave misfortune. Or so it seemed.  
>At least to him.<br>Deliberately, he lifted his gaze up, just to meet hers. Her brightly sparkling red eyes twinkled beautifully on seeing him and she waved cheerfully to him before returning her attention to her squealing girlfriends.  
>Rather queer it was for him as he had always associated the colour red with blood, blood with pain...and something sinister.<br>But when it came to her, he would forget all about everything.  
>Something which normally screamed danger turned into something sappy, her eyes reminded him of a heart, the types you found on a Valentines Day cards instead of the real thing pounding haphazardly in his chest.<br>She wasn't as popular as Miku Hatsune or the Kagamine twins in their grade. But according to him, she deserved to be. Of course he would side with her! He was in too friggin deep love with her!  
>But he wouldn't pursue her. Oh no. He was Taito Shion. He was as unholy as sin and he wouldn't dream of tainting a thing so pure as Kiku!<p>

Kiku.  
>Just her name was enough to make him uneasy. But in a good way. He had never felt more alive when she would smile at him or say hello to him.<br>It was adrenaline coursing through his veins with the sudden increase of haemoglobin in his body. it was as if his heart was trying to finish an exam paper, a 5 mark question, 1 minute before the invigilator was going to take it away.

Kiku.  
>The name rolled off his tongue and tasted so right.<br>It was bittersweet. Like chocolate.  
>He was addicted to the euphoria it provided him.<br>His Cocaine.

Ki...Kiku?!  
>A choked gasp escaped his lips as Taito tried to make sense of what awaited him behind the closed door.<br>It was 7 in the evening and even though he was ever so meticulous, Taito had forgotten an important assignment, due tomorrow, in his locker at school.  
>So, of course the star student had ran all 3 miles, his personal best infact, cursing himself all the way and referring to himself as a 'Love sick fool who needed to get a life of his own' just to hear someone mumbling behind the girls washroom door.<br>What was more, he was sure it was Kiku.  
>He broke into cold sweat in anticipation and his trembling sweaty hand somehow gripped the knob, the metal was so cold, it gave him chills even though it was a good 30 degrees out there.<p>

"KIKU!"

The red head lay in a small puddle of blood which seemed to have been originated by the cut in her right wrist which was still bleeding profusely.  
>She was staring into space with a blank expression.<br>Her eyes flickered to him and it shocked him how dull they looked and how much they reminded him of blood and pain. So much resent, rage and regret. But yet so void.  
>"Ah!, Taito-kun." She said in monotone, slowly rising up, her long hair rising with her like a fiery waterfall of magma.<p>

"You weren't supposed to be here." She continued while pulling her sleeves down to hide past scars on her her otherwise flawless appearing smooth pale flesh.

"What the hell, Kiku!" Was all Taito could muster, clearly shaken up.

"You have no right to judge upon me." She simply stated, her expression morphing into disdain.

"How I deal with my consequences is my choice." She smiled sadistically.

"Of course, you have no room to talk."

Taito flinched at her harsh words, trying to ignore all the terrible memories surfacing from his drug abuse 2 years ago. when he was 15.

"After all, it's a life force." She bent down to run her hand in the bloody puddle.

"It makes me feel alive."

"But you're not this! You're Kiku! The smart, pretty, bubbly girl everyone loves!" He cried, exasperated.  
>"I love!"<p>

She tsked.

"It's not a movie, Where I'll suddenly realize you are right and you'll help me be that girl again."

She sighed as if already tired of this conversation.

"That was a façade of course." She answered him, still observing the blood on her palm.

"This is the way I've always been." She stood up and walked towards Taito, the clacking sound of her heels echoing in the empty washroom.  
>Tenderly, she caressed his cheek with her palm, coulouring it with blood, her blood.<p>

"You loved a girl, who didn't even exist." her tone was thick with mock sweetness.

He was lost for words so instead, he tried to find 'His Kiku' In those supposedly void eyes.

Not a trace of her.

She kissed him softly.

"She wouldn't have done something so audacious, your Kiku, would she have?"

And with that she left him to fall on his knees to mope for the girl he was in love with.

Kiku...

* * *

><p>A small One-shot for Kiku and Taito. I personally love this couple but i feel they aren't glorified as much in the vocaloid world. They are truly fantastic for me! Even though things don't work out in the end, i'd first planned this to have a happy ending but Reality Check was needed, i felt that afterwards. It's slightly gory but i lagged in the end it was almost 2 at night then and i was on the verge of passing out that time. :P<p>

It took 2 good hours. :P

So, thats all. Or is it?

-DDD


End file.
